Things Better Forgotten
by Tigress-of-the-Grove
Summary: Sakura shook as she held her mother's body. She looked around, all the ANBU shinobi dead and it was all her fault. "Do you want to forget all of this, Sakura?" the cool voice of Madara Uchiha whispered in her ear. She thought back to all of the pain and memories, would it be better? "What is you answer,Sakura?" She looked up at him and nodded. *I'm back guys!*
1. Chapter 1

Things Better Forgotten

Chapter !

**AN: Alright Fans of all things Naruto, here is my first FanFic! Please be kind and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Any of the charaters in Naruto that all comes form the genius mind of Masashi Kishimoto-sensei! Also i don't own the lyrics. **

**ENJOY!**

He had been watching her. Ever since she had taken out Sasori, one of his favorite pawns, he had watched her. Even if she had had help from the crazed old woman it still was a feat. He smirked under his swirling orange mask.

"_She was full of great potential_," he thought to himself. He was actually debating on bringing her to the base when another one of his pawns slowly materialized from the ground.

"**Madara-sama**, I have a report."

"Speak," he looked over at his always surprising complexion, His bright green hair very vibrant against his half white, half black skin.

"The pink haired kunoichi has returned from the mission and her family has left." The white side stated calmly. "**Yeah the dumbasses are out in the open just waiting to be eaten**," the black side hissed.

"Thank you Zetsu, position yourself as planned, I will follow shortly," Madara ordered. Zetsu melted into the ground.

"Soon I will take that cherry bud and turn her into a blood splattered cherry blossom," he laughed as a vortex swirls around his left eye and he disappeared.

* * *

*In Konoha*

"Thank you, Sakura, you are dismissed."

"Hai Tsunade-sama," the pink haired kunoichi turned on her heels walked out of the Hokage's office. She stretched out her sore muscles and went out in search of a certain silver-haired sensei. She walked the streets of Konoha just admiring the people bustling on with their lives. When she felt like someone walking behind her she stopped.

"I was looking for you Kakashi-sensei," she smirked as she turned. He looked at her surprised.

"I can't even sneak up on my students anymore. I feel like I'm losing my touch," Kakashi sighed. "Why were you looking for me?"

"You owe my dinner for taking care of Naruto last week, and otou-san and okaa-san are out visiting obaa-chan out at the edge of the forest. I'm all myself tonight," Sakura sighed.

Kakashi sighed. She had taken Naruto off his hands so he could finish the newest Icha Icha. He looked down at Sakura to see her giving him a puppy dog pout. He had a few things that he needed to finish before tomorrow too. Paper work there was always paper work. He was actually stalling on that anyway, hence why he was following Sakura in the first place. His thoughts were interrupted by a loud voice singing Celine Dion in his ear.

"~All by myself don't wanna be all by myself anymore! Hard to be sure sometimes I feel so …mufff~," Kakashi's hand stopped Sakura loud singing as they backed away from the crowd that was starting to stare. Sakura giggled.

"Fine, let's just not sing in the middle of the village shall we," Kakashi started walking toward the ramen shop with Sakura close behind.

"Come on Kakashi I love having an audience," Sakura boasted as Kakashi sighed.

"I have heard you sing and that was not your singing. I thought my ears were going to bleed," Kakashi ducked barley missing a charka filled fist. Crap thinking out loud again.

Sakura just laughed and continued on to the Ramen shop. Kakashi didn't really feel any better. When Sakura didn't get you right away, she saves it for later when you least expect it. He had been hit months after an incident he vaguely remembered. Sakura was good at getting even, it was really scary. Kakashi sighed again and sat down on a stool next to Sakura and ordered his ramen.

"How is the training with Tsunade- sama going?" he asked trying to make simple conversation.

"Hard," Sakura whined. She had ordered her ramen and was sipping at what looked like sake. He hoped his student wouldn't become a drunk that liked to spar like Tsunade.

"She has me running around the hospital taking care of the major paitents, I get missions one after another and she has me training on almost all of my spare time. This is the first evening I've had off in a few months," she took a long drink from her bottle and started getting rosy-cheeked. Kakashi stared wide-eyed.

"Geez that is some schedule."

"Yeah tell me about it," Sakura gulped down the ramen, finished off her bottle and sighed. "It never ends," she stood and met a newly appeared ANBU outside the shop. Sakura was always surprising him; he hadn't even felt the ANBU approaching until the last second.

"Hokage-sama needs to see you immediately," the ANBU ninja poofed away after a quick nod from Sakura.

"Thank you for dinner Kakashi-sensei," she waved as she disappeared leaving a few cherry blossoms behind.

"That girl is going to snap one day," Kakashi paid the bill and started walking home humming to himself. Then fully broking out into song.

"ALL BY MYSELF~!"

* * *

*Hokage's office*

Sakura knocked on the door.

"Come in." Sakura bowed politely.

"You asked to see me Tsunade-sama?"

"Yes there was an attack out on the edge of the forest, ANBU are there now but they need medical assistance immediately. He will take you there," She motioned to the ANBU behind Sakura, who had just entered.

"Time is of the essence, Dismissed," The words no sooner left her mouth and the room was emptied and a swirl of cherry blossoms the only marker that someone else had been there.

"_Show them what my apprentice can do_," Tsunade smiled and started humming a song that popped into her head.

'All By Myself,' she hummed to herself.

* * *

*Edge of the Forest*

"_Being a medical ninja I have come across a lot of horrific scenes. Men and Women blown apart by misplaced paper bombs. Children will gashes running down their arms and legs because they were playing with kunai they found. I even had a man come in completely purple and swollen about double his normal size from a poison. I am ready for almost anything_." Sakura thought to herself.

As the ANBU and Sakura made it to the scene she kneeled down in front of the first person she saw breathing. It was an older woman who had a kunai sticking out of her abdomen. She carefully pulled it out and quickly sealed the wound with the green flowing charka over my hands. The woman whimpered and then sighed at the relief.

"Thank you miss," the woman wept a little as Sakura walked to another person. As she kneeled she noticed that the man was not just a civilian but another shinobi. He opened his eyes and stared up at her. He had all of his ribs shattered and one had even pierced his heart. Sakura was actually surprised he was still breathing at all. She tried to ease his pain because there was nothing more she could do he was already on his way to meet Shinigami-sama.

He opened his mouth to speak but Sakura quieted him. "It's alright. You're gonna be fine," she spoke calmly. He looked up at me through eyes wet with tears and shook his head.

"Sakura- hime… the people … that did this….. are looking for you….. you must leave," the man began to cough up blood, he shuddered and grew still. His eyes slowly lost their luster and the shinobi died in her arms.

"May Shinigami-sama bring you peacefully home," Sakura spoke and closed the shinobi's eyes. She didn't have time to ponder on what he meant; she needed to help the other people. Sakura started to run around from person to person either mending wounds or speaking final words. The ANBU were working what with what medical knowledge they had to help.

She stood up from a little boy and bowed, "May Shinigami-sama bring you home where you can forever play." She turned to come face to face with an ANBU stopping her. There were three more civilians behind him that needed medical attention.

"Move aside they need help," she pushed him but he caught her hand.

"Sakura- hime I don't know if you should go over there," the ANBU hesitated for a moment before finishing. "They are already gone there is nothing more you can do." Sakura ripped her hand out of his grip.

"I can at least say a few words," She walked past him as he followed close behind and sighed. She walked over to the clearing where the last three bodies were. It was by far the worst sight at the scene. The bodies were torn apart and they looked like they were even gnawed on by some sort of animal. She stopped short and looked down at the only whole body.

The woman had blond hair that was now streaked with blood and a white dress with a simple red circle on the back. Sakura began to shake as she ran to the side of the body.

"Okaa-san! OKAA-SAN!" Sakura held the body of her fallen mother close to her face. The ANBU slowly walked up to her and set his hand on her shoulder.

"I… I tried to help but she was already gone," the ANBU knelt beside me and held out a simple chain with a wedding ring on it, along with an old book. The chain belonged to her father and the book was a small note-book her grandmother carried with her everywhere.

"They didn't …. make it either," he set the objects beside her and gave her some space.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sakura wailed.

**AN: Yay First chapter down! Please Review and favorite! **

**NO FLAMES! I'M ALLERGIC! HEHE!**

**TTFN! TA TA FOR NOW!**

**Tigress-of-the-Grove!**


	2. Chapter 2

Things Better Forgotten

Chapter

**AN: KYAAAA! I'm so happy people actually took the time of day to read my stuff! Any way thanks for the support and I hope you continue to like my stuff! Sorry it took a bit of time to figure out exactly where this story was going. The first chapter was like a test run! ENJOY! =^.^= **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Naruto! All of that goes to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei!**

**Sakura's POV**

I couldn't believe this. How could this happen? I had just gotten back from assignment; I had been gone for a few weeks. The last things I said to her were so cruel.

_"I'm a kunoichi, Okaa-san. I am an adult as well. How can you still treat me like a child?" I huffed._

_"Because you are my child, Sakura," mother sighed._

_"Well I'm not a child. I've seen things that you would have nightmares from. _**I**_ risk my life every day to protect the people of this village! You just sit here helpless compared to _**your**_ own daughter," I spat. _

_"Sakura!" my father looked at me appalled. Mother looked at me with tears slowly sliding down her face. She was about to respond when an ANBU appeared next to me and told me I had a mission. I looked at her with an icy cold glare and left._

Her face was torn with pain as I left but now she looked so peaceful. I looked down at my now dead mother. The pain started radiating from my very core. The pain was similar to what I felt when Sasuke left, but worse. I knew pain, I dealt with people in pain every day. Why was this so hard?

The ANBU stiffened and started to bring the survivors in a circle around me and my mother. Then they circled all of us in a defensive circle. The ANBU captain had been yelling my name but I hadn't noticed until then.

"Sakura-hime! Sakura-hime!"

"_What's the point_?" I thought, and held my mother tighter. I looked up to the sky to let out another grief stricken wail when a hand connected with my face. I blinked in surprise at the ANBU that stared me in the face.

"Sakura-hime, we need you to help us protect the people who are alive. Snap out of it! Loss is a part of a shinobi's life. You of all people should now this!" The ANBU yelled in my face.

"_Of course I know this_." I thought. All of the symptoms of shock were setting in. I could feel the control over my chakra failing. This terrified me even more. Everyone in the Haruno clan had an inner voice. It was our special defense against, mind transfer jutsus, and genjutsu. Kind of like our clan's jutsu only most Haruno clan members only had a weak inner voice. In fact my grandfather and father never really found their inner voice. They weren't even strong enough to become shinobi. Sakura's inner voice, on the other hand, had seemed to have three times the power as a normal Haruno's voice. It was so strong that is could take over her body.

Kakashi thought I just had naturally perfect chakra control, the fool. I had gained this control as a child to keep my inner voice in line. It took minimal chakra to keep her in line but it had to be the perfect amount. The concentration and control had to be spot on. When I was a genin, I was in the back of the group a lot. People thought it was because I was weak. BAH! I was in a group with an Uchiha, a jinchuriki. and the copy-cat ninja. Anyone could look weak against them. No I fell behind because I had to concentrate on the voice, more like demon, inside of me.

At that moment the chakra walls keeping the voice in line were failing. This was getting bad. The last time I had lost my chakra control I had been training will Lee on some taijutsu. It was silly really, but turned out to be the one of the most terrifying events I have ever had.

* * *

_"Sakura-chan you will have to be faster than that!" Lee taunted as he skipped around the training ground simply side stepping all of her throws._

_"Damn it Lee stop moving!" I was getting angry. I could hear my voice start laughing at my frustration._

_**"He is better than you and always will be. You are weak! Weaker than a shinobi that can't use ninjutsu!"**__ She continued to laugh._

_"Thanks for the support!" I snapped back at her! She stopped laughing and became very serious._

_**"Well I am stuck inside your fucking mind all day every day. I am not your fan!"**__ She snapped, and then smiled a very sadistic smile.__** "But I could make quick work of him if you let me out."**__ I shivered at the malice in her voice._

_"No, I can do this!" I kept throwing punches and kicks at Lee with increasing speeds. Lee noticed this and smiled deeply!_

_"Yes, Sakura-chan, that is it find the source of youth within you!" Lee kept praising my improvement. Which was funny because I hadn't seen any! While Lee was giving his praise, he realized that he wasn't only dodging the attacks now. He had to start countering. I was running out of breath and chakra but I didn't want to lose to Lee so I kept going. _

_"Sakura-chan you are doing fantastic but this is just training shouldn't we stop?" Lee side stepped to miss a charka filled fist._

_"_**NO!**_" both my inner demon and I yelled._

_Lee had a very worried look on his face but he continued. He happened to land a good hit to my chest and I knew it was through. I had no more chakra left and I felt myself fall to my knees. When my knees should have met the ground I didn't feel it. Instead I kept falling until I felt myself hit the walls in my mind. I looked up in horror as my inner demon slipped out of her cell and took control over my body!_

_I saw myself look up at a very worried Lee. It was a very surreal experience, I could see everything, feel everything, and hear everything but I couldn't do anything. _

_I heard Lee ask if I was alright, and I saw him offer his hand and apologize. "Sorry, Sakura-chan, I didn't realize I had put so much force into that," Lee scratched to back of his head a little embarrassed. I felt my demon take his hand and draw him in._

_**"Now things are going to get interesting,"**__ I heard to the demon spit in his face. Lee looked at me wide-eyed. In his mirror like eyes I saw myself, and gasped. My eyes were completely black; the jade color that was there just a second ago was gone. _

_**"What's wrong eye brow boy scared to take on a real warrior?"**__ my demon taunted him as she held on to the arm he offered a little bit ago. She pulled him in close and with chakra I didn't realize I still had punched him in the gut. Lee went limp in my arms as my demon tossed him to the side._

_**"One down, an entire village to go,"**__ my demon smirked and walk out of the training grounds._

_"What are you talking about?" I screamed at her knowing she could hear me. She smiled and responded with one simple yet confusing word._

_**"Revenge."**__ Thank god Gai sensei had been coming to check on Lee as I left the training grounds. When he saw Lee on the ground he managed to stop me, notice my eyes and the fact that something was wrong. _

_"Sakura-chan, is there a problem?" he asked cautiously. I looked up and him and tried to get a message out of my mind prison. Gai sensei grabbed hold of my arm. My demon tried to get my arm away but Gai sensei was strong. _

_**"Well I was hoping to get farther into the village before starting but I guess your next,"**__ I felt my demon build up chakra into my fist._

_"NO STOP! THIS IS GAI SENSEI!" I screamed, and felt a presence appear behind me._

_"Good afternoon Sakura," I heard Tsunade-sama's voice behind me. My demon whipped around and came face to face with her. _

**_"You are the one I really want!" _**_my demon swung around and threw a punch at Tsunade-sama, but she forgot Gai sensei still had hold of my arm. He pulled us back against his chest and held us away from Tsunade-sama._

_"Sakura-chan what is wrong with you?" Gai sensei asked sincerely worried. My demon continued to wriggle against Gai. _

**_"Let go of me you bastard! I have business with this bitch!"_**_ My demon spat. Tsunade-sama looked at me in horror, and then she actually saw my eye. Her face relaxed a bit and she walked up to me. _

_"Well, well, it has been a long time since I have seen this. Sakura I know you are in there, hold on a little longer and we will help you," Tsunade-sama grabbed hold of my face and began to pour chakra into my body. My demon started screaming as the chakra continued to flow deeper into my body. Gai sensei stiffened and almost took a few steps back to drag me away._

_"Is this really a good idea Hokage-sama?" _

_"Don't worry just a little more."_

**_"Let go of me you bitch! I won't go back! I have to destroy this fucking village!"_**_ she kept screaming. I slowly felt control seep into my bones. I began by wiggling my toes, then my fingers until finally the only one who could hear my demon's screams was me. I slumped against Gai sensei's chest and sighed a bit of relief. _

_"She is gone, thank you. Thank you so much Tsunade-sama. Wait Lee! She hurt him bad!" I tried to walk over to him but had no strength in my legs. Gai sensei set me on the ground and ran to his student. _

_"Anyone mind telling me what's going on?" Gai said as he picked up Lee and ran towards Tsunade-sama. She started healing to broken bones that I knew I had caused. She worked quietly until Lee was as good as new. He slowly woke up._

_"Owww!" he moaned as he sat up. _

_"It will be quite a bit sore for a while. You were almost killed," Tsunade-sama smiled. It was scary how she could smile at that. Lee looked around and caught sight of me. He looked at me for a little while before standing and walking to my side. I looked down in shame but he grabbed my chin and made me look him in the eye. _

_"Good your youth has returned and is dazzling again," Lee smiled as I shook my head. _

_"I am so sorry Lee. I was my fault and I couldn't stop her," I put my face in my hands and sobbed. Lee and Gai looked to Tsunade-sama to explain._

_"This is top secret information that will not leave this training ground. Am I understood?" they both nodded cautiously. _

_"Good, now like I said it was been awhile since I saw something like this. Sakura has been hiding this from everyone I would guess. Right Sakura," Tsunade-sama turned to me._

_"Yes, but our clan has always had that second voice to help against mind transfer Justus and genjutsus. I don't know how this is any different."_

_"This isn't something that the Haruno clan possessed. This is a blessing and a curse. It looks a lot like one of Orochimaru's experiments, but that isn't possible. If he had any kind of experiments down on you I would have sensed his chakra. No, you have been given something much rarer. You are possessed by one of the dark sprites," she let what she said sink in._

_"What? Really you want me to believe that a fairy is in my body?" I yelled very frustrated. _

_"Not a fairy. A dark sprite, they are creatures that people pray to for the health of a child. When a child needs a little more help people have been known to search out dark sprites. If found they grant a person one wish. Legend says that the only way to make sure the sprite grants the wish and doesn't cause misfortune is to seal it in a child," Tsunade-sama looked at me in pity. "The dark sprite helps you become strong, but only so they can take over the child's body and take it out on the person who sealed the sprite. I have only seen it once before. I tried to help the shinobi get rid of the sprite but he ended up dying in the process. Sakura, the only way to keep the sprite at bay is to train and become strong enough to overcome her," Tsunade-sama reached out and pulled me into her arms. She held me as I shook finally understanding how Naruto felt._

_**"I have to give it to this bitch, she knows her history,"**__ My demon spoke up.__** "You can have this body. It isn't strong enough yet. Don't worry dear I'll come back when you have more to offer."**__ She went quiet._

* * *

My demon hadn't spoken to me or tried to do anything against me since then. But as I sat on the ground holding my dead mother I felt my demon stir.

"Oh god no! Not now!" I thought, and then I heard my demon, who had been silent for three years, start laughing.

**"Don't forget Sakura I want revenge!"** I screamed as the last of my chakra control fell and I was thrown from my body and into my mind's prison.

**"Time to party!"**

**AN: OOOOOOOOH SNAP. Yeah I know this isn't forgotten memories yet but hold back them horses. It's almost here!**

**Thank you so much for reading! Leave reviews tell me what you think!**

**NO FLAMES I'm allergic!**

**TTFN! TA TA For Now!**

**Tigress-of-the-Grove**


	3. Chapter 3

Things Better Forgotten

Chapter #

**AN: Oh my goodness! Oh my goodness! I love this! It makes me want to write a bunch and the update and then writes some more! I am a dork I know, but I love that people like what I write. SO SORRY for it being late but I have finals so it make this chapter short and late! I have realized that maybe the way my characters talk is a little confusing soooo here is a break down:**

Hi** – Sakura, normal **

**Hi – Sakura's inner voice/the demon, bold and scary**

_Hi_** – Sakura stuck in her mind, italicized **

**_Hi_**** – Sakura's demon in her mind, bold and italicized.**

**OH! And Zetsu the white side is normal and the black side is bold! Ok that should be good. **

**I hope that helps and people don't get confused, and continue to read! So here we go! ENJOY NYAH! =^-^=**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Naruto! All of that goes to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei!**

_"Oh god no! Not now!" I thought, and then I heard my demon, who had been silent for three years, start laughing._

_"__**Don't forget Sakura I want revenge!**__" I screamed as the last of my chakra control fell and I was thrown from my body and into my mind's prison._

_"__**Time to party!"**_

**Sakura's POV**

"Nonononononono NOOOOO!" I slammed against the walls of my mind's prison. The ANBU all looked at me in surprise. My demon began to charge chakra I didn't know I still had.

**"It's been a blast boys, really, but I have bigger fish to fry,"** my demon smirked and let lose a barge of chakra needles and imbedded them into the ANBU's necks. They all dropped dead. All the villagers started screaming in horror. I cried as she threw more needles and killed the people I had just fought so hard to save. She was laughing as she stuck down every villager. The old woman I had saved first stared at me in horror as the last specks of life left her body.

**"Now for the real fun,"** we began to walk back toward the village. I slammed against my mind's walls, and cried.

* * *

*Few moments earlier*

"It can't be," Zetsu mumbled. **"Well there is no other fucking explanation you dumbass,"** as his other half hissed. Madara looked at the plant man confused.

"Care to explain what is going on?" Madara stared at Sakura who had let out a small scream.

"But we killed them all," Zetsu started talking to himself. **"We must have fucking missed one."**

"Zetsu report, what the hell is going on?" Madara looked back as the ANBU dropped dead.

"The pink haired kunoichi is a darkling," his one side started. **"She has a fucking dark sprite sealed in her. She is more surprising by the fucking moment,"** his other side finished.

"What exactly is a dark sprite?"

"Well before we were shown the way the world should be and joined your cause. **We were stuck in the damned forest looking after the bastard sprites.** They looked up to us as a deity. **Every now and then the dumbasses would get caught and sealed in a human child. **They would wait in the child until the child was very strong and then take over the body. **The only fucking way to be freed is to be in control of the host body and kill an entire fucking village,"** the black side ended in a smirk.

"How powerful does the sprite make a host body?" Madara was getting really interested. Not only had this woman killed one of his favorite pawns, she might even be stronger then he originally thought.

**"Very,"** both sides said.

"Prefect," Madara looked back to see Sakura walking towards the village. "Let's complete the task we came here for shall we." They both stepped out of the trees and stopped right in front of Sakura. Madara looked at her surprised by the pure black voids that now were her eyes.

* * *

Sakura's POV

I was sitting in the corner of my mind's prison full of self-pity and anguish over the people my body had just killed. I didn't want to watch my demon kill to people I loved any more. I just wanted it to stop. I felt my demon's surprise and my legs give way.

**"My lord! What an honor it is to see you!"** my demon bowed. She looked back up at none other than the creepy plant monster, Zetsu.

_"Your lord, pfff, that plant thing really,"_ I scoffed at her reaction.

**_"Watch your tongue stupid bitch,"_** she hissed back at me. Zetsu looked down at me but held no surprise.

"What is your name sprite?" I stared at him in horror. He knew what was going on. This isn't good at all!

**"Belldale, my lord,"** She spoke so smoothly. I could feel her admiration for this plant thing it was sick.

"Master-sama, she is a darkling no doubt. Do we still go as planned?" Zetsu called back behind him.

I did not like where this was going. Zetsu was Akastuki that meant that his master was very powerful. Of course that didn't prepare me for the person who walked out.

"Belldale was it?" Madara Uchiha asked simply.

_"NO, get away from him! Hey you don't understand! We have to leave!"_ I screamed at my demon, or Belldale I guess.

**_"Silence you wretch. If my lord calls him master he is mine as well!" _**she hissed back at me and bowed again deeply.

**"Yes, Master-sama what can I do for you both? Have you come to witness me take back my freedom?" **Belldale asked excitedly. Zetsu looked at Madara and then back at me.

"No, you must stay in the host. **Yeah, we need the bitch alive and well,"** Zetsu spoke calmly.

**"WHAT?! My lord I have been stuck in this body for eighteen years. Why must I wait?"** Belldale tried to calm herself. I was, for once, glad Zetsu was there. He probably just saved the village. Madara looked at us with his one eye, but in that one eye was a look of seduction. It scared me more than anything.

"Miss Belldale, I need you to let Sakura have control again. I have things to say to her." Belldale's rage began to rise but I saw Zetsu out of the corner of my eye. He was looking at us with a look of hate.

**"My lord, do you wish this as well?"** Belldale pleaded for her case. Zetsu nodded and crossed his arms. Belldale dropped my head in shame.

**_"Just so you know this isn't the end! I will free myself from you!"_** Belldale slowly gave me back control. It started in my fingers then my toes and slowly I could feel control over everything. I felt my legs give way and I fell to the ground.

_"I guess that is how it works whenever I gain control again,"_ I thought to myself. I turned to the pile of bodies on the ground and began to crawl toward my mother in the middle. I reached the body, held her to my face and cried. I looked up at the ANBU that were scattered around and shook some more.

"This is all my fault," I wept into my mother's shoulder as if she were still alive. I felt his warm breath against my face as Madara Uchiha whispered in my ear.

"Oh dear Sakura, what have you done?" I shivered and held my mother tighter. Madara grabbed hold of my shaking shoulders and took me into an embrace. I froze. This wasn't happening right now. Madara Uchiha wasn't holding me. I tried to push him away but my body was still weak from Belldale being in control.

"Sakura, this all must be so painful. You lost your mother, killed your team members, and even killed innocent villagers. That must be so hard to take. Wouldn't it be nice if you could just forget everything hmm? You don't have to work all the time, no responsibilities, no hardships, a new and fresh start. Wouldn't that be amazing?" I thought of everything that had happened today, all to the work that I had to do all the time. The pain I saw every day, the pain I felt when Sasuke left me and all the training and painful mistakes. I was never able to have a normal life. Would it be better to start over? To try live life differently, could I do that to my friends? Could I do that to my family?

**_"What family you stupid bitch they are all dead?"_** Belldale laughed at me. I tried not to listen to her but she was right I no longer had a family to go home to. I couldn't believe I was doing this but I looked up at Madara.

"Would I be able to rid myself of this demon inside my head?" Was I so desperate to get rid of her to forget everything? To start over and learn everything again, to leave behind all of the memories and times I spent with friends? The answer surprised me a little. Yes I was.

"There is a way, **But we have no fucking clue if it will work dumbass**," Zetsu spoke quietly. Madara looked at Zetsu and shook his head.

"Zetsu knows everything about this demon inside of you. He will find away. So are you saying that you are ready and willing to forget everything?" I paused for a second. Was that what I wanted? I looked down at my mother one more time, took a deep breath and nodded.

"Good answer, because I was going to take you either way. You are the perfect pawn. Your beauty is perfect and your strength is amazing. I really can't wait to see you kill your friends. That is going to be my favorite part," Madara whispered in my ear.

"No, I…I... never meant that. Let go of me!" I tried to squirm away but he had a tight grip on me and wasn't letting go. I felt him laugh against my back and then a sharp pain in my neck before everything went black.

**AN: This story is going in a weird direction but hey i like it and i hope you do too!**

**Please don't FLAME, I'm allergic!**

**TTFN Ta Ta For Now!**

**Tigress-of-the-Grove**


	4. Chapter 4

Things Better Forgotten

Chapter $

**AN: YAY! People read! I want to thank all the people that like the fic enough to follow, favorite, and review! I have been trying to figure out where I am going with this fic but I think I finally have it! **

**I don't want anyone confused so here is a breakdown of the wording!**

Hi** – Sakura, normal **

**Hi – Belldale, Sakura's inner voice/the demon, bold and scary**

_Hi_** – Sakura stuck in her mind, italicized **

**_Hi_**** – Belldale in Sakura's mind, bold and italicized.**

**White Zetsu is normal and black Zetsu is bold. **

**When all of the words in a sentence are italicized it's a flash back!**

**Alright here we go and I hope you like it. ENJOY! NYAH! =^-^=**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Naruto! All of that goes to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei!**

_"Good answer, because I was going to take you either way. You are the perfect pawn. Your beauty is perfect and your strength is amazing. I really can't wait to see you kill your friends. That is going to be my favorite part," Madara whispered in my ear. _

_"No, I…I... never meant that. Let go of me!" I tried to squirm away but he had a tight grip on me and wasn't letting go. I felt him laugh against my back and then a sharp pain in my neck before everything went black._

*Training ground not far from the edge of the forest*

"997, 998, 999, 1000! I am finished with today's warm up Gai-sensei! What bits of great wisdom are you giving us today?" Lee said as he dropped down from the branch he had just been doing pull-ups with.

"Impressive Lee, you finished my ultimate youthful warm up in almost record time! HAHAHA but you will never beat My time for I am the Ultimate youthful man! HAHAHA!" Gai-sensei bragged and flashed his signature sparkling smile.

"Gai-sensei you are so youthful!" Lee clasped his hands together and cried at Gai-sensei's speech. "That's it I will train harder to match your great youthfulness! HIYA!" Lee jumped up and started doing more pull-ups.

Tenten and Neji sighed off to the side where they usually sit as Lee and Gai-sensei go on their youth lectures.

"You would think we would be past this," Tenten sighed again. Neji nodded his head in agreement.

"Do you think Gai-sensei talks about his youth and staying youthful because he is scared of getting old?" Tenten asked Neji just a little too loud.

"Tenten, it seems that you have a problem with my youthful methods!" Gai-sensei smiled. "That's alright it just means you haven't found the true meaning of youth and need more training! 100 laps around the village! Let your youth fill you and take you to your goal!" Gai-sensei shouted and pointed to the course Tenten knew all too well.

"Me and my big mouth," She mumbled to herself as she started running.

"Oh Tenten, you are so lucky to have been given such a great task by Gai-sensei! Let your youth Shine!" Lee shouted from the limb he was still doing pull-ups from. Neji shook his head at the sight of his team as he felt a spike in unknown chakra, followed by faint screaming.

"Byakugan!" Neji scanned the area and found one chakra signature. Gai-sensei walked up to Neji, while Lee dropped from his tree branch, Tenten ran back to Neji to join them.

"What do you see Neji?" Gai-sensei questioned.

"I don't understand. I see Sakura's chakra but there is no one else," Neji stood and started running toward her signature. While the rest of the team followed.

"Sakura! Gai-sensei what if it happened again?" Lee panicked think back on that time Sakura almost killed him.

"Quiet Lee, that is classified information," Gai-sensei was thinking the same thing though.

Neji stopped on a branch, causing the rest of the team to almost crash into him. "SHIT!"

"WHAT?! WHAT?!" Tenten panicked a little she had never heard Neji swear before this was getting weird. Neji motioned for her to be quiet. They all stopped and listen for anything. They started hearing voices.

**"My lord! What an honor it is to see you!"**

Tenten and Neji looked at each other very confused.

"Is that Sakura?" Tenten whispered to Neji, who nodded. Gai-sensei was getting really worried now. He turned to Lee.

"Go get Hokage-sama, tell her Sakura has changed again," Gai-sensei ordered. Lee nodded and ran toward Konoha. Tenten looked back with a question on her lips but let it go as shouting caught their attention.

**"WHAT?! My lord I have been stuck in this body for eighteen years. Why must I wait?"**

They looked down in the clearing to see two men in black cloaks with red clouds talk to Sakura. Sakura dropped to her knees and started crawling toward a pile of bodies that were obviously villagers.

"Gai-sensei, what do we do?" Neji questioned. Sakura reached a body of a woman as Tenten gasped.

"What is it?" Neji looked at her.

"That's Sakura's mother," Tenten started tearing up. Tenten had started getting to know Sakura when she looked to Lee for a little bit of taijutsu training. Sakura and Tenten had hit it off and she often stopped by Sakura's home just to talk. Every time she had stopped by Sakura's mother always welcomed her warmly.

Sakura held the body as she sobbed. One of the Akatsuki walked up to her and then took her into an embrace. Gai-sensei started to move toward the group when the Akatsuki member hit Sakura in the back of the neck. He stood up and threw Sakura over his shoulder.

Gai-sensei jumped down from his branch and landed in the clearing. "Stop! Unhand that woman!"

The Akatsuki members turn back and looked at Gai-sensei before just disappearing. Neji was standing next to Gai-sensei dumbfounded.

"Neji, where did they go?" Tenten asked.

"They're gone. They just disappeared," Neji spun around to make sure they were gone but still couldn't find anything. There was a rustle in the trees and they all spun around ready to defend themselves.

"Here Hokage-sama," Lee's voice came through the trees. Neji, and Tenten relaxed a bit as Gai-sensei went to meet them. Tsunade-sama jumped down from a tree branch and ran for the piles of bodies. She searched for anyone who might still be alive.

"Hokage-sama, they are all dead," Neji said sadly. Tsunade-sama shot back a glare the scared Neji, the unemotional wonder, stiff.

"Do not presume you know medicine better than I do," she snarled as she turned back to an ANBU shinobi that had barely been breathing. She placed a green chakra filled had over his neck where a chakra needle had penetrated the skin but had just nicked the jugular. He was going to die but the ANBU seemed to refuse to die. Tsunade-sama continued to work until the ANBU moved her hand and began to speak.

"Hokage-sama, I have a report… Sakura-hime…. She healed everyone who was still living…and said final words for the rest…...but there was a group that I had come across first… I knew it was her family so I tried to stop her…...," the ANBU coughed out blood and continued. Tsunade-sama had tried to continue healing him but he refused it.

"Sakura-hime….. was stricken with such grief….her father and grandmother were killed and in pieces and her mother was lying in the middle of the clearing…as if meant for her…then we were attacked by someone….it looked to be Akatsuki…we tried to get Sakura-hime's attention but the grief must have been so much," he coughed again and started breathing very shallow.

"Sakura-hime screamed in her grief and… then started laughing… I turned to her and was struck with the chakra needle….. I couldn't move but I listened as…. Sakura-hime killed the villagers…and bowed downed to Zetsu and Madara Uchiha of the Akatsuki… that is when Gai's team came and I end my report," the ANBU shinobi sighed and stopped breathing. Tsunade-sama bowed her head and removed the simple mask to revel just a young boy.

"I know that kid he has been following Sakura around for a long time now," Lee commented sadly.

"He was learning all he could from Sakura and she taught him willingly. They were great friends and this will hurt Sakura deeply." Tsunade-sama said sadly.

"Is that why he called her Hime?" Tenten asked.

"No Sakura had been standing in as a medic in the ANBU Squads whenever she could. The ANBU usually don't come back if wounded because it may jeopardize the mission. Sakura never left anyone behind. Many ANBU men and women are alive today because she was so stubborn. They gave her that title in thanks for her compassion. Now where is she?" Tsunade-sama looked up at Gai-sensei. He bowed his head in shame.

"We were unable to stop them Hokage-sama. They vanished without a trace. Completely gone, Neji even lost them," Gai-sensei looked up to meet Tsunade's stone cold stare.

"Get me Kakashi and Naruto. This is worse than any of you know."

**AN: DUN DUN DAAAAAH! He he cliff hanger! Review please! The more reviews I get the faster I update! HE HE! =^-^= NYAH!**

**DON'T Flame I'm allergic!**

**TTFN Ta Ta For Now!**

**Tigress-of-the-Grove**


	5. Chapter 5

Things Better Forgotten

Chapter %

**AN: OH MY GOODNESS! I had no idea that putting a story on hiatus would give me so many Ideas! I think it is more that the story happened to be in my mind! I know there are a few people that are going to be happy! I was really surprised to see that even in hiatus a lot of people started reading the story. **

**Please Please Please Review and tell me how the story is. I don't want to but If I don't get enough reviews I may not be able to continue the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Naruto! All of that goes to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei!**

**Alright kiddies, ENJOY! =^-^=**

***Last Time***

_"We were unable to stop them Hokage-sama. They vanished without a trace. Completely gone, Neji even lost them," Gai-sensei looked up to meet Tsunade's stone cold stare. _

_"Get me Kakashi and Naruto. This is worse than any of you know."_

**Sakura's POV**

Something was wrong. I could feel it. As the layers of sleep slowly disappeared, I tried to remember where I was. When no memories surfaced, I became worried. Then I tried to think of my name. There was nothing there either.

I sat up fast and looked at my surroundings. I was in a room completely painted pink. I looked down at my hands trying to remember anything. Once again nothing surfaced.

"What is my name?" I said out loud. The jingle in my voice startled me slightly. I looked at down at my hands and noticed long pink strands in the way. As I touched them I realized they were hair and in fact it was my hair. I was surprised by how silky it was. I continued to touch my face and look myself over. I noticed all of the scars on my body and got worried.

"What exactly did I do to get so many scars?" I said out loud again.

"Well you worked hard for me. You completed your mission and came back to us almost dead. We thought we were going to lose you," a calm voice came from the shadows. I jumped and scooted to the farthest place away from the voice the bed would allow.

"Wh.. Who are you?" I shook as I asked the man that stood before me. He stepped out into the light with his hands in the air as a peace offering.

"It seems that not only were you hurt but your memory was taken as well," The man held his head low. I looked at him a little closer. He had a simple black uniform on and an orange mask that covered his face. The swirling mask made me dizzy so I looked away.

"This brings an ach to my heart. To think that my own daughter's memories were taken," the man cried came forward and pounced on me. He took me into an embrace and rocked back and forth like an idiot crying about his lost daughter's memories.

"You are my, my otou-san?" I asked him cautiously. The man, who still had hold of me, nodded in my shoulder he had been crying in.

"Oh dear if you have forgotten me that means you have forgotten your dear okaa-san as well! OOOOOOOH!" he wailed in my shoulder.

"O…otou-san I don't even remember my name," I whispered quietly.

"OOOOOH the horror! Those evil people! To have stripped my dear daughter of everything! Even her name! OOOOOHH!" He cried into my shoulder some more.

"umm.. Otou-san, What is my n.. name?" I wasn't really sure what to do. I mean here was this guy that says he is my father crying on my shoulder. It was a weird way to wake up to say the least.

The man sniffled a little before looking at me with his only visible eye, "My dear sweet girl, your name is Sakura." As soon as my name left his mouth the world shifted and I got really dizzy.

"Uchiha Sakura," he whispered. Memories started to spin in my head.

I saw birthday parties with men circling a cake. They wore black cloaks with red clouds.

"Happy Birthday Sakura-hime!" they all sang happily.

I saw the man with the swirl mask outside my little house with pink shutters training.

"Otou-san! Otou-san! Teach me Please!" I ran into his arms and he circled me around. We laughed together until we fell.

"Alright but just a little we don't want Okaa-san to be mad again do we?" he whispered to me. I shook my head and giggled too.

Images that seemed foreign yet warming flooded my mind. Training with otou-san and all of my uncles, which happened to be the men in the black cloaks, learning all the different things about medicine and poison and I even learned how to heal people.

Out of all the images that I saw there was one that called to my heart and rang true to my soul. I was in the kitchen with my Okaa-san. Her pink apron on and her long blond hair tied back. Her face was covered in flour and so was mine. We laughed together and continued making bread.

Then the scene changed and I was looking down at my lifeless mother. She was killed and a man stood in front of me with a mask over his face and a sword drawn. There was one thing that stood out on his mask and it was the symbol of a leaf.

I heard the screaming before I realized it was coming from me. I couldn't stop. I didn't understand.

"Why did they do it Otou-san? WHY!?" I covered my ears and shook my head.

"I don't know my sweet girl. I don't know," he hugged me again and this time I cried into his shoulder. I cried over my lost memories, I cried over the pain my body had felt but most of all I cried over my sweet Okaa-san.

**Normal POV**

Sakura was lying in her bed asleep again as Zetsu emerged from the wall. Madara smirked as he looked down at his new favorite pawn.

"Do you think it will work master-sama? **Yeah what if the little brat starts to remember things**?" The two sides spoke in turn.

"It won't happen. My seal is absolute. There is no way any of her prior memories will slip through. I have spent the last week combing through them to find the perfect ones. The only ones that will help her believe everything I said was true. The memories I have put in her mind are flawless as well. All in all she is the perfect specimen to use in the capture of the kyubbi container. My only question is the dark sprite Belldale. Will she interfere?" Madara asked calmly.

"The Dark Sprites memories were wiped in when the kunoichi's were," The white Zetsu said rather bored like. "**Without someone to explain the fucking world to that bastard sprite she will think she is just a part of the pink hair bitch. Never knowing the truth**," the Black Zetsu snickered.

"Perfect," Madara's visible eye glinted with an evil plan swirling in his mind.

***In Konoha***

"Hokage-sama, you called for us?" Kakashi asked as he entered the room with Naruto close behind him. Gai, Lee, Neji, and Tenten were all standing along the wall as they waited for Tsunade's announcement.

"Yeah Obaa-chan whatcha want now?" Naruto asked earning a very heavy paper weight to the head at a high speed.

"OOOOUCH! What'd you do that for!?" Naruto picked up the paper weight and put it back on the Hokage's desk.

"I've lifted that paper weight, it is really heavy. The fact that Naruto could just get up after being clocked in the head with that thing," Tenten shook her head as she whispered to Neji.

"It just proves he is a knucklehead," Neji sighed. Tenten giggled and silently thanked Neji for helping her. After seeing Sakura's mother and then Sakura being taken, she was on the verge of a little bit of a panic attack.

"Naruto I brought you up here for important business not so you can joke around," Tsunade said in a very serious and unusual voice. Naruto felt the seriousness immediately. He composed himself and nodded. Actually surprising the entire group, well except for the Hokage herself, she knew when it got down too it Naruto took everything seriously.

"At about 1900 hours this evening a group of villagers going on a routine trip to the edge of the forest was attacked. I sent a team of ANBU and Sakura to go assist them. When they got there, many of the villagers were either dead or hurt and all of the shinobi that accompanied them were killed as well. An ANBU reported that Sakura assisted in the healing of those left and said parting word for those who had died."

"Wait on the edge of the forest, Sakura said something about her parents being there tonight. Oh no don't tell me," Kakashi looked at the Hokage with pleading eyes.

"Sakura's family was among the villagers killed in the initial attack." Tsunade bowed her head for a moment and Tenten sniffled in the background.

"Tsunade-sama where is Sakura?" Naruto asked with a growl in his voice.

"Naruto, I am getti..," Naruto was in Tsunade's face before she could finish her sentence.

"Where is she?" He growled again. Kakashi came up behind him and pulled him away from the Hokage. The ANBU that stood in the shadows relaxed a little.

"Naruto I know this is your teammate but she is also my apprentice so I have to same right to be worried as you do!" Tsunade yelled. Naruto stared at her for a minute before slumping against Kakashi.

"Who took her?" he said defeated.

"Who said she was taken Naruto?" Tsunade looked at him. There he was showing just how not dumb he was.

"If you have reason to be worried then either she is really hurt or someone took her. If she was hurt we wouldn't have met you in your office. So it stands to reason that she was taken," Naruto said in his defeated tone again. Everyone looked at him in surprise. For Naruto to have thought of that all by himself, he must have matured while with Jiraiya.

"The Akatsuki," Tsunade said calmly. Naruto stared at her in horror.

"To be more specific, Madara Uchiha of the Akatsuki, he took Sakura and murdered her family. I believe it was all so that he could get a hold of you," Tsunade looked at Naruto as he clenched his hands.

"Again! This is all my fault AGAIN!" Naruto started hitting himself with his fists. Kakashi grabbed his hands and held him against his chest.

"Calm down, Naruto! Calm down," Kakashi tried but failed.

"Naruto has every right to panic, because not only do the Akatsuki now have leverage over Naruto. They also have what ancient scrolls call a Darkling and I was the one who made her that way."

**AN: OOOOOOO I'M BACK BABY! Who knew all it took was for me to put it on Hiatus to have the idea's in my head again!**

**Ok so my theory is that Sakura let her hair grow and I like it like that! And if you were wondering how Madara could have taken a week to look through her memories but only a few hours in Konoha, well that is simple. He did it all in his creepy other world in his eye. I just didn't want to write about that. **

**Thanks to AnimeLovergirlx, stealthenator, KagomeAngel91, a Guest, Natasha, PrincessKetchup, another Guesst, and princessgoth14 for all of the support and reviewing!**

**And thanks to AkariNeMellia, Benii, JinxKatKazama, KagomeAngel91, LadyYunalesca26, LeAvE AnGeL, LesMisAnimeWeirdo, Scarlet-9s, SesshyxKagomeLover, Sinister Blossom, Syco Sam, Ydshaw, animeluver37, dark goth hinata, erza scarlet of fairy tail, princessgoth14, princessmcm, rivaskia, rivaskia1, stealthenator for favoriting my story!**

**And Another big thanks to AkariNeMellia, AnimeLovergirlx, Benii, Chachia, JinxKatKazama, Juels, KagomeAngel91, LeAvE AnGeL, LesMisAnimeWeirdo, LoUiiSe972, Mel2121, Midnight Wolf of New Moon, PrincessKetchup, Rukiagirl, SesshyxKagomeLover, Shadow the Ranger, Syco Sam, animelover171, animeluver37, beliee, dark goth hinata, idon'tknowhowtodance, onecsm, princessgoth14, princessmcm, rheiann09, stealthenator, uchiha miyo for following my story!**

**SUPER SPECAIL THANKS TO stealthenator, KagomeAngel91, princessgoth14! You three are on all three of the lists! That must mean you really like my story and I hope you continue to like where it is going!**

**Well here you are my fans of Things Better Forgotten!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**No Flames though, I'm Allergic!**

**TTFN TA TA FOR NOW!**

**Tigress-of-the-Grove**


End file.
